


Le revirement de situation

by BulletBillTime



Category: Dans Une Galaxie Près De Chez Vous
Genre: Durant le time-skip dans le dernier épisode, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Series canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletBillTime/pseuds/BulletBillTime
Summary: C'est le jour du déménagement vers la Nouvelle Terre pour l'équipage du Romano-Fafard. Flavien, quant à lui, est à veille de partir pour sa randonnée. Par contre, avec la nouvelle relation entre Bob et Pétrolia, Flavien craint pour le futur de son amitié avec Bob. Va-t-il pouvoir affronter ces peurs?
Relationships: Bob Dieudonné-Marcelin/Pétrolia Parenteau-Stanislavski (Off-Screen)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Le revirement de situation

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde! Voici un oneshot que j'ai fait il y a de ça quelques mois! Il s'agit d'un oneshot qui se produit durant le "time skip" dans "Bonsoir, ils sont partis" qui focuse sur le triangle amoureux entre Bob-Pétrolia-Flavien, ou plutôt comment la relation entre Bob et Pétrolia affecte Flavien émotionellement.
> 
> Je sais que le ship Bob & Pétrolia est pas trop le préféré de la communauté, même moi je préfère Pétrolia et Flavien personellement :P Mais quand j'y pense, ça change complètement la dynamique entre Flavien, Bob et Pétrolia, et c'est criminel qu'on ait pas pu voir comment les choses ont progressé par après. J'espère explorer ceci un peu plus en détail dans ce oneshot!
> 
> J'espère que vous l'aimerez! :D

La salle de commande était vide sauf pour Flavien. Il se contentait de regarder la lumière du radar tourner en cercles. Il trouvait cela calmant.

Les dortoirs étaient très mouvementés aujourd’hui. C’était le jour où l’équipage du Romano Fafard déménageait de leur vaisseau qui les avait hébergés pour plus de 4 ans. Valence et Charles avaient terminé de construire leur petite maison dans le secteur est de la planète et allaient s’y rendre au plus sacrant. Brad, quant à lui, avait décidé de s’installer dans une petite base qu’il avait construit dans le creux d’une des montagnes dans une chaîne de montagnes au nord.

« Ça va être parfait lorsque je vais avoir mes esclaves... » avait dit Brad, excité par la découverte de la région.

Pour ce qui est de Serge, il allait accompagner Pétrolia... et Bob... dans leur chalet. Pétrolia avait insisté qu’ils construisent leur chalet avec du bamboo, mais après des heures de recherche sans fruits (de bamboo), elle eut abandonné son idée.

C’était encore étrange pour Flavien d’imaginer Pétrolia et Bob ensembles. Il était content pour les deux, mais c’était tout un changement de dynamique. Il se rappelait qu’il y a juste un an ou deux, la situation était inverse : Pétrolia et Flavien étaient toujours en train de se frencher et Bob était celui qui pognait pas. Maintenant... c’était lui qui était le « third wheel » dans leur petit groupe.

Il avait fait son possible pour leur donner autant d’espace que possible. Il ne voulait pas piler sur les pieds de leur nouvelle relation bourgeonnante. Par contre, un mauvais pressentiment l’agaçait, et Flavien savait exactement ce que c’était.

Il avait peur d’être seul. Il avait peur de perdre Bob et Pétrolia en tant qu’amis.

Depuis qu’ils étaient jeunes, Bob et Flavien faisaient tout un duo inséparable. Flavien avait resté aux côtés de Bob peu importe quoi, des fois même à l’agacement des filles qu’il fréquentait. Mais ceci était la première fois que Bob avait trouvé quelqu’un d’autre... est-ce que les choses changeraient? Est-ce que Bob aurait encore besoin de lui?

Ces questions le tracassaient depuis des semaines, mais elles avaient pris de l’ampleur aujourd’hui en particulier. Ce matin, en voyant Bob et Pétrolia rire en train de faire leurs boîtes, il ressentit un mélange de joie empathique et de jalousie mélancolique. C’est à ce moment que Flavien sut qu’il devait aller ailleurs.

Une chance qu’il allait partir en randonnée aujourd’hui.

Après avoir appris que Bob et Pétrolia voulaient partir habiter ensemble, Flavien avait décidé de reporter la date de sa randonnée pour leur prêter aide avec la construction. Maintenant que le tout était terminé, rien n’obligeait Flavien à rester. Mais même là, Flavien devait admettre qu’il avait un peu peur de partir en randonnée...

Ça serait la première fois depuis une bonne vingtaine d’années que Flavien se retrouverait complètement seul. Lorsqu’il reviendrait, est-ce que lui et Bob seraient encore des bons amis? Ou est-ce qu’il passerait tout son temps avec Pétrolia? Et d’ailleurs, est-ce que Flavien pourrait être encore ami avec Pétrolia? Ou est-ce que ça serait trop ‘awkward’?

Non... c’est exactement pour ça que Flavien devait partir. Il avait besoin de prendre une distance de tous ces questionnements. Il devait affronter sa peur d’être isolé.

Les portes de la salle de commande s’ouvrirent soudainement, donnant à Flavien un léger sursaut. Le capitaine entra, un café en main. Il remarqua Flavien qui était au poste du radar.

« Ah, bon matin Flavien. » salua le capitaine.

« Bon matin capitaine. » répondit Flavien.

« Vous inspectez le radar? » posa le capitaine, curieux.

Flavien se rendit compte qu’il avait l’air un peu étrange à observer le radar, seul dans la salle de commandes. Il balbutiât un peu en essayant de se trouver une excuse.

« Eum... j’étais en train de vérifier que rien d’anormal apparaisse dans nos alentours. »

« Ah. » fit le capitaine. Il ne semblait pas trop convaincu de l’excuse de Flavien.

« Vous planifiez partir bientôt? » demanda alors le capitaine.

Flavien regarda vers le téléfax. Son sac à dos de randonnée avait été posé à côté, sur le mur.

« Euh... ouais. »

« Vous ne pensiez pas partir sans nous dire au revoir, j’espère? »

Flavien ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Il avait amené son sac avec lui en partant des dortoirs parce qu’il pensait partir à ce moment là, mais maintenant qu’il avait pris du temps pour y réfléchir, il avait des doutes. Il ne pouvait pas juste partir comme ça. Le capitaine avait raison.

« Je... sais pas. » admit Flavien.

« Qu’est ce qui vous tracasse, Flavien? Vous me semblez troublé ces derniers temps. »

« Eh bien... maintenant que la mission est terminée... et que tout le monde semble avoir des plans pour leur futur... je me disais que peut-être... »

Flavien savait qu’il tournait autour du pot. Il ne voulait pas admettre au capitaine la véritable raison pour laquelle il pensait partir...

« Serait-ce à cause de Bob et Pétrolia, peut-être? » Le capitaine le coupa en pleine parole.

Le capitaine n’eut pas besoin d’une réponse pour savoir qu’il avait raison.

« Comment vous savez ça? » Flavien demanda, surpris de la perspicacité du capitaine.

Le capitaine sourit.

« Eh bien, quand tu sors avec une psychologue, t’en apprends des trucs. » expliqua le capitaine, « J’ai remarqué que vous avez commencé à être un peu plus renfermé sur vous-même depuis le jour où ils ont annoncé qu’ils sortaient ensemble. C’était pas dur de faire le lien. »

Flavien fit un sourire légèrement embarrassé. Il n’était pas très habile à cacher ses émotions des fois.

« Mais pourtant, je ne vous vois pas comme étant le genre à être jaloux... Donc ça doit être autre chose qui vous tracasse par rapport à la situation. Si je peux me permettre de demander, qu’est-ce que qui vous chicotte? »

Flavien prit un moment pour mettre ses pensées en mots.

« J’ai peur de perdre Bob comme ami. » commença Flavien, « C’est la première fois qu’il est en relation avec quelqu’un et j’ai peur qu’il ait plus besoin de moi... »

Le capitaine hocha avec bienveillance.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire qu’il ne serait plus ami avec vous juste parce qu’il a une blonde maintenant? »

« Rien de particulier... c’est juste que des fois, la vie suit son cours... de français. Et des fois, on est pas dans la même classe que nos amis pis ça fait en sorte qu’on se voit moins en moins... »

Le capitaine prit quelques moments pour comprendre la métaphore de Flavien. Le message semblait bien clair, par contre.

« Écoutez, Flavien, c’est certain que des fois, la vie peut nous séparer de ceux qu’on aime. Mais il y a toujours une façon de garder contact, si les deux côtés le désirent suffisamment. »

Flavien se sentit un peu réassuré par les paroles du capitaine et fit un léger sourire.

« Et vous et Bob, vous êtes probablement les deux amis les plus proches que j’ai jamais vu de ma vie! » s’exclama le capitaine, « Vous étiez prêts à refuser de joindre mon équipage pour l’un et l’autre! »

Flavien ne put s’empêcher de sourire à cette mémoire.

« Et c’est pour cette raison que ça me surprend que vous seriez prêts à vous enfuir lorsque les choses se corsent... »

Le sourire de Flavien s’estompa à ce moment.

« Vous dites craindre de perdre Bob en tant qu’ami, mais c’est en le fuyant que vous courrez le plus grand risque de tout gâcher... Après tout, comme le disait le grand Shakespeare... ‘Qui néglige les marques de l’amitié... n’est pas fin du tout.’ »

Flavien acquiesça malgré la citation botchée du capitaine. Il reprit parole.

« Si vous voulez mon conseil, vous devriez aller parler avec Bob de vos angoisses. C’est un bon gars, je suis sûr qu’il va comprendre. »

« Vous avez raison. Merci, capitaine. » remercia Flavien avec un sourire.

« Pas de quoi, Flavien. Et si vous ressentez d’autres angoisses, hésitez pas de m’en parler. »

Flavien hocha de la tête. Le capitaine retourna vers la table dans le coin de la salle des commandes et s’assit avec son café.

Soudainement, la porte s’ouvrit avec un bruit de glissement, et des bruits d’halètement suivirent. Flavien se tourna vers la source du bruit et vit Bob, hors de souffle. Il semblait paniqué.

« Bob? » fit Flavien.

Le regard de Bob se dirigea vers Flavien, et la panique semblait se dissiper graduellement de son visage.

« Flavien, j’te cherchais partout... » dit Bob entre des respirations lourdes, marchant vers son ami.

Arrivé au radar à côté de Flavien, Bob s’accota sur la console, faisant attention de ne pas appuyer de boutons par accident.

« Flavien, t’es parti des dortoirs sans rien dire... je m’inquiétais... »

« Désolé, Bob. J’avais besoin de prendre une marche. »

« Flav, je l’sais quand y’a quelque chose qui va pas avec toi. Pis là, t’as l’air de quelqu’un qui a quelque chose qui va pas. »

Flavien se sentit un peu piégé. Il jeta un regard au capitaine, qui les observait en buvant son café. Le capitaine fit signe de la tête. Flavien devait être honnête. Bob méritait bien ça, après tout.

« Bob, je... »

Pourquoi est-ce que les mots se mêlaient tout à coup dans sa tête? Il avait juste à dire qu’il avait peur de ce qu’il allait se produire avec leur amitié maintenant que Pétrolia sortait avec Bob... Mais Flavien se mit alors à imaginer toutes les façons que Bob pourrait répondre à ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire :

_« Pis c’est pour ça que tu voulais t’enfuir de nous? »_

_« T’es jaloux de moi pis Pet, hein? C’est ça? T’es tout un ami...»_

_« Avoue-le, tu l’aimes encore, Pétrolia. Pis t’es pas capable d’accepter qu’elle veut pas être avec toi. »_

Flavien se sentit gelé dans ses pensées tout à coup. Tout ce qu’il pouvait voir, c’est des scénarios où son meilleur ami se fâchait après lui. Il pouvait pas rien dire. Ça risquait de rompre leur amitié.

Mais ne rien dire, ça allait certainement rompre leur amitié.

Flavien se força de sortir de ses pensées. Bob le regardait avec inquiétude. Il a probablement eu peur lorsque Flavien avait tombé dans ses pensées...

Les mots se bloquaient dans la gorge, mais Flavien se poussa à les dire.

« J’ai... j’ai peur de... »

Bob le fixait attentivement. Flavien sentit ses émotions sur le point d’éclater. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux.

« J’ai peur que tu veuilles pu de moi maintenant que t’as Pétrolia! » Flavien s’exclama un peu trop fort, en pleurs, « J’veux dire, chus content pour vous deux, mais j’veux pas vous perdre, pis là j’ai l’impression que j’vas vous perdre... »

« Pourquoi tu nous perdrais? » demanda Bob, surpris par les paroles de son meilleur ami.

« Ben je l’sais pas... tout à coup que vous commenciez à passer toute votre temps ensemble? »

« Flav, on va pas te laisser de même, t’es encore notre ami, tsé? »

« Je sais, c’est juste que t’étais prêt à laisser notre randonné derrière pour aller déménager avec Pétrolia, et ça m’a fait peur pour le futur. »

« Ah, ouain... chus désolé, Flav. J’aurais dû t’en parler avant, c’est juste que Pet avait peur que tu le prennes mal qu’on ait commencé à sortir ensemble. »

« Ben non, chus content pour vous ôtes! » répéta Flavien, « C’est juste... j’ai l’impression que j’ai plus vraiment ma place. Que je devrais vous laisser faire et partir de mon bord. »

Bob fut silencieux pour quelques moments avant de reprendre la parole, regardant Flavien dans les yeux.

« Écoute, t’es mon ami, ok Flavien? J’vais pas te laisser de côté juste parce que je sors avec Pétrolia. Tu m’as jamais abandonné, faque ça serait chien de ma part. Peut-être qu’on se verra moins qu’avant pendant un bout, mais on va encore se voir les trois entres amis. J’te le promets, ok? »

Flavien fit un léger sourire. « Ok, deal. À la condition que vous vous frenchez pas trop quand je suis là. »

« On se frenche pas tant que ça! ...en public. » Bob ne put s’empêcher de sourire lui-même.

Flavien jeta un coup d’œil vers son sac de randonné et sentit son humeur s’estomper de nouveau. Il savait que malgré tout, il allait devoir partir bientôt. Ses inquiétudes face à la randonnée se remirent à prendre le dessus.

« Vas-y, man. » fit Bob, quasiment comme s’il avait deviné ce que Flavien pensait, « Je sais que t’avais envie d’y aller. »

Flavien hocha de la tête. Bob avait raison; malgré qu’il avait peur d’être seul, Flavien avait aussi hâte de partir en randonnée. Il avait toujours trouvé la nature paisible et calmante.

« Ok. » accepta Flavien finalement.

« Pis si tu reviens avant, t’es le bienvenu à venir faire un tour chez nous! Essaye juste d’appeler d’avance, au cas où. »

Flavien acquiesça, comprenant ce que Bob sous-entendait.

« On se reverra dans quelques semaines, debord. » fit Flavien en faisant un câlin à Bob.

« Fais attention à toi, Flav. » répondit Bob.

Après s’être relâchés, Bob mit une main sur l’épaule de Flavien et ajouta :

« Pis si jamais t’as peur d’être seul, rappelle-toi de notre pacte. »

« Ouais... amis jusqu’à la mort. » dicta Flavien de mémoire.

« Et même après. »

« Et même après. » répéta Flavien en souriant, malgré ses doutes. Il faisait confiance à Bob. Après tout ce qu’ils avaient passé au travers ensembles, ce n’était pas près de changer.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce oneshot! :) Je suis ouvert à toute critique constructive que vous avez!
> 
> Ce oneshot fait partie du "canon" d'une fan-saison de "Dans une galaxie près de chez vous" que je conçois depuis quelques temps! Je ne sais pas encore si cette fan-saison va voir le jour, donc je vais attendre avant de créer une série officiellement sur le site. On verra ce qui se passe! :P
> 
> À la prochaine!  
> -JeffRayGun


End file.
